


Abandoned and Alone, Again

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Gary let him down again and all for his own amusement. By now, Pete really should know better. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Abandoned and Alone, Again

He left him here. Gary _fucking_ Smith had left him here on this blasted island. 

Pete pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and watched the row boat get further and further away from him. He grabbed a handful of sand and flung it in futile rage towards the sea, screaming the depth of his lungs out into the sea air.

God, he show know better by now. Any time that Gary was nice to him, it was a cover up for something dreadful that he planned to do. But a small part of him just wanted to believe that deep down, somewhere, Gary did care. Despite all the evidence to the contrary.

Pete got to his feet. His torso ached from where the air had been knocked out of him when Gary had tripped him. He could hear Gary cackling in his head, the same cackling as when he'd ran for the boat. From there it had evolved into hysterical laughter until Pete couldn't hear it over the sound of the waves.

Pete shook his head and cleared away the noise. This time he wouldn't let Gary back in. Next time Gary sidled up to him and said, 'But it was just a joke, Petey,' Pete would ignore him, tell Gary to leave him alone, and refuse to join in with whatever bullshit plan Gary had come up with.

Definitely.

Probably...

But first, he had to find a way off this bloody island.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
